Isabelle Armlett
by APWBDumbledore
Summary: Lily Potter im Gesichtspunkt einer aussenstehenden Person.OneshotIsabelle Armlett lernt eine junge Ärztin kennen, die einfach nur zu beneiden ist. Oder?


Das ist meine Story aber die Potters sind nicht meine Figuren. Sie gehören alle J.K.Rowling und ich verdiene auch keinerlei Geld mit dieser Fanfic.

Love and kisses Albus (p.s.: ein paar Reviews wären ganz nett)

Seufzend ließ sie sich zurück in die Kissen, des Hospital Bettes fallen.

Drachenpocken.

Aber warum, die hatte sie doch schon einmal gehabt.

Na hoffentlich hatte sie Colin noch nicht angesteckt.

Ihr Mann würde es ihr nie verzeihen, wenn er wegen ihr nicht zur Quidditch-WM gehen könnte.

Wo blieb außerdem die Ärztin?

Ah, na endlich.

„Guten Tag, ich bin Heilerin Potter und die zuständige auf dieser Station.

Ich muss vor der Heilung noch ein paar Ihrer Daten aufnehmen.

Name?"

„Isabelle Armlett."

„Alter?"

„22"

„Familienstand?"

„verheiratet"

„Kinder oder bestehende Schwangerschaft?"

„Nein"

„Adresse?"

„Aclon Road 20."

„Gut danke. Ich werde Ihnen jetzt diesen Trank geben. Sie müssen ihn auf einen Zug austrinken. Danach könnten, bis der Heilungsprozess vollzogen ist, ein paar Komplikationen auftreten. Ich werde bei Ihnen bleiben. Wenn ein schwerer Fall reinkommt und ich weg muss, werde ich ihnen jemand anderes schicken. In Ordnung?"

„Natürlich. Vielen Dank, Mrs. Potter."

„Selbstverständlich. Hier bitte trinken Sie das jetzt auf einmal aus."

_**Isabelles POV:**_

Es ist schon 10 Minuten her, seit ich den ekelhaft schmeckenden Trank geleert habe.

Geschehen ist noch gar nichts.

Also verbringe ich die Zeit damit, die nette Ärztin zu betrachten.

Sie sieht sehr fröhlich und freundlich aus.

Außerdem ist sie eine der hübschesten Menschen, die ich je getroffen habe, auch sieht sie wahnsinnig interessant aus.

Sie hat lange, dicke Dunkelrote Haare, die sich zu großen Locken wellen.

Sie hält sie mit einer Haarspange im Nacken zu einem halben Zopf gebunden.

Ihr Gesicht wird von hohen Wangenknochen und dunkelgrünen Augen beherrscht.

Auf der Nase sind einige Sommersprossen zu sehen, ansonsten ist der Teint so ebenmäßig wie Porzellan.

Sogar der Ärzteumhang sieht an ihr blendend aus.

Ob wohl auch ihr Leben so perfekt ist, wie sie aussieht?

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Miss?"

„Natürlich dürfen Sie und übrigens bin ich Mrs.", sie lächelt mich freundlich an und hält ihre Hand hoch, auf dem sich tatsächlich ein einfacher goldener Ehering befindet. Das sie dabei zwei Reihen perfekter weißer Zähne zeigt, brauche ich wohl nicht zu erwähnen.

„Ich weiß, es schickt sich nicht, aber wie alt sind Sie?"

„Ich werde im August 20 Jahre alt."

„Ah! Eine Löwin."

Sie grinst. „Ja eine waschechte. Mein Mann hat manchmal so seine liebe Not mit mir."

Als sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurechtsetzt, fällt mir zum ersten Mal eine leichte Wölbung unter dem Umhang auf.

Ich deute in Richtung ihres Bauches: „Darf man gratulieren?"

Jetzt strahlt sie regelrecht.

„Ja, vielen Dank. Im Juli ist es soweit. Ich freue mich schon sehr. Es ist mein Erstes."

Plötzlich fällt mir etwas ein.

„Sind sie etwa die Frau vom jungen Potter?

Komisch die Namensähnlichkeit ist mir bisher gar nicht aufgefallen!"

„Ja – ich bin mit James verheiratet. Kennen Sie die Potter-Familie?"

„Nein, nicht direkt. Aber ich habe vor ein paar Wochen einen Bericht im Tagespropheten gelesen, mit der Wahl zum sexiest Auroren Englands. Da war James Potter ziemlich weit oben. In dem Bericht hat gestanden, dass er schon seit seinem 18. Lebensjahr verheiratet ist und dass er einer der erfolgreichsten Jungauroren überhaupt ist. Ein wahnsinnig charismatischer junger Mann. "

„Wenn ich ihm das erzähle, dass er einen eigenen Fan hat, dann freut er sich bestimmt sehr.", sie lachte glockenhell auf.

Plötzlich kommt es über mich und ich muss einfach tief aufseufzen.

„Nebenwirkungen des Trankes?", fragt mich Mrs. Potter besorgt. Oder Lily – so hat in dem Bericht gestanden, so heißt sie.

„Nein, alles Bestens. Ich beneide Sie nur so!"

„Mich? Aber warum das denn?", sie ist anscheinend ein sehr bescheidener Mensch, denn ihr Erstaunen scheint echt.

„Na sie haben doch alles! Einen reichen und hübschen Mann, ein Haus, wie ich gelesen habe, einen interessanten Job und sie werden bald Mutter eines bestimmt prächtigen Kindes.

Von Ihrem Aussehen wollen wir gleich gar nicht anfangen.

Außerdem sind sie mit einem Auroren im Haus in diesen schrecklichen Zeiten sicher sicherer als unsereins."

„Wenn Sie wüssten.", murmelt sie leise vor sich hin. Ihre Fröhlichkeit scheint wie weggeblasen.

„Ich glaube ich habe meinen Namen gehört. Sicher ein Notfall. Ich schicke Ihnen

Dr. Seymour (gg) vorbei."

Fast schon fluchtartig verlässt sie mein Zimmer.

Jetzt wundere ich mich doch sehr.

Warum wurde sie plötzlich so verschlossen?

Als ich über ein Jahr später ihre Todesanzeige im Propheten lese, muss ich noch oft an unser Zusammentreffen im St. Mungo denken.

Die Zusammenhänge werde ich wohl nie begreifen können.


End file.
